


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by Anonymous



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fisk/Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> This was for one of the people who never got back to me about what they wanted.

-

-

-


End file.
